Mar de estrelas
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Os tripulantes do Providence acabaram de abandonar a ilha da sereia e agora partem de volta para Basra, arriscando a vida. Estará Anwar arrependido de sua decisão? Sinbad x Anwar.


**Título: **Mar de estrelas  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Sinbad  
**Ship: **Sinbad x Anwar  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **insinuação de slash  
**Direitos Autorais:** Sinbad não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Anwar seria para o Sinbad muito mais do que apenas o médico da tripulação.

* * *

**Mar de estrelas**

**Kaline Bogard**

O Providence navegava tranqüilo e rápido rasgando o mar, embalado pelo vento forte que soprava na noite silenciosa.

Ou melhor, talvez não tão silenciosa assim, pois a voz animada de Rina ecoava no convés, enquanto a jovem ladra se gabava de como ela e Anwar tinham salvado Sinbad dos encantos mortais de uma sereia.

No começo o rapaz até prestara atenção e se divertira, mas logo não ouvia nada mais da história, seus olhos castanhos indo curiosos na direção da proa do navio, onde Anwar estava afastado, debruçado na amurada, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos perdidos nas águas escuras do mar noturno.

A visão serviu como um convite para Sinbad e ele se afastou dos companheiros que se aqueciam no fogo que ardia em um latão e ouviam as bravatas da ruiva e caminhou despreocupado até a proa. Recostou-se nas grades de madeira numa pose gêmea à do médico, mas ao invés de manter a cabeça baixa, ficou a observar o moreninho.

– Não quer ouvir Rina contando outra vez sobre meu resgate? O que foi, Anwar...?

O médico suspirou.

– Não foi nada, Sinbad.

A resposta não convenceu o rapaz.

– Eu te conheço, Anwar – ao afirmar isso estendeu a mão e segurou o queixo do médico, obrigando-o a erguer o rosto e mirá-lo nos olhos – Sei quando está preocupado.

O mais jovem se deu por vencido, não havia barreiras que o defendessem dos desejos de Sinbad. Cravou os grandes olhos no mais alto; revelando, mesmo sem querer, o quão inocente e indefeso parecia.

– Coisas demais em minha cabeça, eu acho...

– Arrependido? – o pseudo capitão do Providence arriscou.

– Arrependido? – Anwar indagou sem conseguir esconder a confusão. O rapaz era tão transparente e espontâneo... não podia ocultar nada dos olhos perspicazes de Sinbad – De que eu estaria arrependido?

– De aceitar voltar para Basra. Somos procurados por lorde Akbari. Talvez a morte certa nos encontre quando pisarmos em terra firme...

Apesar de não querer Sinbad acabou deixando escapar sua insegurança sobre a decisão que tomara e que envolvia seus companheiros. Anwar sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– Eu iria com você para qualquer lugar, Sinbad. Sem me arrepender.

O ladrão sorriu de volta, aliviado com a resposta que por algum tempo chegara a temer.

– Foi a decisão mais difícil da minha vida – Sinbad deviou o olhar para o céu pontilhado de estrelas. Sua mente trazia imagens do rosto de sua avó refletido nas águas do mar, logo após a fuga da ilha da sereia. Safia pedira socorro... Sinbad não era ingênuo, sabia que havia uma grande chance de ser uma armadilha. E daí vinha sua hesitação: se fosse ao resgate da avó, seus companheiros ficariam em perigo. Anwar ficaria em perigo.

Tomar essa decisão fora tão dolorosa... Nunca deixaria de atender à suplica da avó. Assim como não se separaria do médico. Mas se algo desse errado...

Sua postura ignorava a outra parte daquela história. Anwar jamais aceitaria ser deixado para trás, qualquer que fosse a alegação. Ele seguiria Sinbad cegamente, mesmo que o final da jornada fosse a morte. O garoto queria dividir o peso, por que não cabia apenas a Sinbad decidir o futuro de ambos.

– Eu faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo a salvar sua família – Anwar afirmou sem hesitar – E para ficar ao seu lado.

A declaração aumentou o sorriso de Sinbad. O não-nomeado capitão do Providence voltou a estender a mão e enrolou os dedos no cabelo de Anwar, passando a brincar com os caracóis castanhos.

– Se não é isso o que te aflige, então o que é?

Anwar ficou sem jeito. Levou a mão à barba rala e alisou de forma pensativa. Sinbad assistiu silencioso o conflito evidente na face de seu jovem amante, até que o garoto pareceu se decidir e revelar suas preocupações.

– Gunnar disse que ouviu a canção da sereia e seria hipnotizado se Nala não o despertasse. Você também ouviu... por que eu não ouvi nada? – terminou a pergunta soando inconformado.

– E queria ouvi-la? – Sinbad indagou – Não sabe como foi terrível ter todas as lembranças boas sendo sugadas de você. Perdendo a essência de quem você é.

– Eu não queria ouvi-la! Só... só não entendo por que sou diferente de Sinbad e Gunnar!

A pequena explosão divertiu Sinbad. O rapaz achou adorável, por que aquele garotinho que brincava de médico aventureiro parecia tudo, menos ameaçador. Na verdade, lembrava muito aqueles filhotes de gato que cresciam ariscos nas ruas de Basra e se arrepiavam quando assustados, mas que ofereciam perigo nenhum.

– Rina também não ouviu – Sinbad provocou segurando a risada.

– Mas ela é uma garota... – demorou um instante para que o moreninho entendesse a provocação. Ele estufou o peito de forma raivosa (e novamente a imagem do filhote arrepiado preencheu a mente de Sinbad), mas antes que reagisse, o fugitivo de Basra o puxou para um abraço apertado.

– Você tem um bom coração, Anwar. Um coração puro que nunca entregaria seus sentimentos às promessas vazias de uma sereia. Por isso a canção não o encantou.

– Sinbad... – o garoto tentou escapar do abraço, porém não conseguiu. O outro o segurava com força.

– O meu coração não é tão puro. Há muito tempo não é mais puro. Você está me ensinando muitas coisas que eu já tinha esquecido. Por isso posso ser corrompido e é por isso que te quero perto de mim. Por que eu posso protegê-lo, Anwar. Para que nunca deixe de ser assim tão lindo.

A frase desarmou o jovem médico. Ele desistiu de tentar escapar do abraço, surpreso com a intensidade revelada na voz de Sinbad. Havia emoção e sinceridade em cada palavra, de uma forma que Anwar nunca ouvira antes.

– Quando todas as minhas memórias estavam desaparecendo, Rina me lembrou das pessoas que me amam. E eu pensei em meu irmão, na minha mãe, na minha avó e em você. E foi isso que me deu forças para lutar contra o feitiço – Sinbad respirou fundo, permitindo-se acariciar as costas do garoto em seus braços – Talvez a sereia não possa fazer mal a alguém como você, em quem as trevas jamais tocaram, Anwar.

– As trevas não te tocaram também, Sinbad...

– Engana-se. Eu matei um homem, mesmo sem querer. Eu já roubei e menti. E por minha culpa meu irmão pagou com a vida. Existem trevas ao meu redor, Anwar. E eu pensei que minha vida nunca mais veria a luz, até que o conheci. Você foi como a primeira estrela que nasce na noite. A cada dia ao seu lado é como se uma nova estrela surgisse criando um mar de estrelas. Dando _sentido_ a tudo.

– Eu...

– Shiiii. Não diga nada. Não precisa dizer nada. Enquanto for como é, Anwar, nenhum mal o alcançará, nem magias como o canto da sereia. E eu juro que vou protegê-lo de tudo, não permitirei que a sua pureza seja maculada – a promessa convicta soou solene, mas logo um sorriso enorme esticou os lábios de Sinbad, quando ele completou a frase – A não ser nos lençóis da minha _cama_, todas as noites...

– SINBAD! – o moreninho exclamou sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha. Porém o protesto foi cortado quando o ladrão de Basra afastou-se apenas o suficiente para tomar os lábios de seu jovem amante em um beijo profundo e dominador. Dominador como Sinbad normalmente _não _era, apenas Anwar o fazia se sentir assim.

A correspondência foi imediata e igualmente profunda, apesar do jovem médico se deixar dominar, simplesmente acompanhando o ritmo que Sinbad lhe impunha.

E; sob a abobada pontilha de estrelas, embalados pelo vento da noite, ambos os amantes não se preocuparam com mais nada, fosse com sereias e perigos passados ou lorde Akbari e riscos futuros...

Tudo o que importava era aquele momento. E naquele momento existiam apenas os dois.

Fim

* * *

Como veio essa fanfic? Engraçado, eu tinha acabado de assistir Under the dome 1x08. Desliguei a TV e pensei "OMG tenho que digitar uma fanfic de Sinbad!"

Como vocês podem ver, sentido passa longe da minha vida.

Mas uma coisa é certa: eu tenho um fetiche por fandons forever alone. Só pode. Vim escrever de Sinbad agora! Alguém sequer conhece essa série? Acho que duas ou três pessoas além de mim... mas fica a dica: Sinbad (2012) é uma ótima série. Me apaixonei desde o primeiro episódio. O Anwar é um fofo! É o meu personagem preferido. Mas eu nunca tive vontade de escrever sobre eles até agora... vai entender...

Ou melhor... vai (me) entender...

Até a próxima!


End file.
